


Distraction

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jackson likes to distract Danny from his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scuuba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scuuba/gifts).



Danny was studying in the front room, a book spread out over his lap and a notebook next to him where he was jotting down notes. Jackson was watching him from the hallway, having just come home from one of his classes. He watched Danny for a few more minutes, his eyes lingering on Danny’s fingers and remembering how Danny had spent the night fingering him until he was screaming. Jackson adjusted his jeans as he felt himself growing aroused. 

He knew Danny didn’t like to be bothered while he was studying but he also knew that Danny had been studying since before Jackson left for class and he was in need of a break. He walked over to his boyfriend and sat down next to him, pressing a kiss to Danny’s cheek, one hand on Danny’s thigh.

Danny looked over and smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss before going back to his work. Jackson pressed another kiss to Danny’s cheek before slowly trailing his lips along Danny’s neck, hearing the sharp intake of breath from the other man. He gently bit down, his fingers unzipping Danny’s jeans before slipping his hand inside and rubbing him. Danny’s eyes were closed and his cheeks turning read. His book fell from his lap and he moaned. 

“I was thinking,” Jackson mumbled between kisses. “Maybe you and I could have a little fun.”

Danny wrapped a hand around Jackson’s arm. “Jackson, I really need to study.”

“Take a break. Half an hour tops.”

“Sounds so tempting but-“ Danny gasped and bucked into Jackson’s touch. “The test is tomorrow and-and I really need to study!” His fingers dug into Jackson’s arm, moaning louder. “Oh fuck!”

“Please?” Jackson asked, his hand stopping and he pressed a couple of kisses to Danny’s neck. “I’ll even help you study once we’re done.”

Danny turned his head and pulled Jackson in for a rough kiss. “I hate you.”

“You love me,” Jackson said, sliding off the couch and in between Danny’s legs. Danny smiled down at him and ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair. Jackson pulled Danny’s cock out and lowered his head. Danny moaned, his fingers gripping Jackson’s hair. 

“I do love one thing about you,” Danny moaned softly, the thumb on his other hand tracing Jackson’s lips, spread wide around his cock. He smiled and Jackson moaned softly around his cock, sending a jolt of pleasure through Danny. He gently pushed at the back of Jackson’s head and Jackson started to bob his head.

Danny groaned and leaned his head against the back of the couch. “Fuck, Jackson..” His fingers dug into Jackson’s skin and his whimpered softly. When their relationship started Jackson had eager to learn how to get him off. Now it seemed one of his favorite things, being on his knees for Danny and Danny was perfectly okay with that. 

Jackson sucked on the head, wrapping his hand around the rest of Danny’s cock and stroking it. Danny moaned again, hips bucking as Jackson’s tongue swirled around the tip. He struggled to push his pants down further, desperate for more of Jackson’s touch. Jackson got the hint and pulled off of him, tugging Danny’s pants down passed his knees before he was leaning back in, running his tongue down Danny’s cock before reaching Danny’s balls and sucking on each of them as his hand went back to stroking Danny’s cock.

Danny couldn’t help but thrust into Jackson’s touch, one hand gripping Jackson’s hair. Jackson moved his mouth back up to suck on the head again. Jackson’s hand started to massage Danny’s balls and he bobbed his head again, taking as much of Danny cock as he could. 

Danny’s hips bucked up and he whimpered softly. “Fuck, Jackson.”

Jackson went still, moving his hands to Danny’s hips and gently tugging. Danny got the hint and slowly fucked Jackson’s mouth, keeping his thrusts shallow. He watched his cock slip between Jackson’s lips and moaned again, the sight of Jackson taking his cock something he would never tire of. 

After a few more minutes, Jackson pulled off and looked up at Danny, hands rubbing up and down Danny’s thighs. “I want you to fuck me.” He pressed a kiss to Danny’s bare stomach, rubbing his finger over the tip of Danny’s cock. “Please fuck me.”

Danny smiled and reached between the cushions of the couch and found some lube and condoms stuffed down there for easy access. He pulled them out and motioned for Jackson to get into his lap. After getting their pants out of the way, Jackson straddled Danny’s lap and gave him a slow kiss. 

Danny kissed back, tasting himself on Jackson’s lips. Danny’s hands slid up Jackson’s sides, one sliding through Jackson’s hair as they continued to kiss. Jackson reached out and found the condom and slipped it on Danny’s cock, Danny gasping into their kiss as Jackson slowly stroked him a couple times to lube him up. 

Danny moved his hands down to Jackson’s hips and pulled back slightly. “You ready?”

Jackson nodded, lifting himself up and pressing the head of Danny’s cock inside of him. He looked down at Danny whose eyes were closed, his breathing fast. Jackson leaned in for a kiss and slowly slid down all the way down, moaning as he did so.

He sat there for a moment and just kissed Danny. Danny’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him so they were chest to chest and Jackson could feel Danny’s heart hammering against his chest. He placed one hand over it and kissed him again. “You okay?”  
“I’m perfect,” Danny replied, opening his eyes and smiling at his boyfriend. One hand moved up and down Jackson’s back, gently caressing him. Jackson moved slightly and Danny’s lips parted, letting a quiet moan escape. He nuzzled Jackson’s neck and let out another soft moan as Jackson started to ride him at a slow and almost tortuous pace. 

Jackson wrapped his arms around Danny, his cock rubbing against his boyfriend’s stomach as he moved. Danny was holding him tightly, pressing kisses to Jackson’s neck and shoulders, sucking on his soft skin and marking him. Jackson moaned in his ear, speeding up his movements, fingers digging into Danny’s skin. 

Jackson let go of Danny’s shoulder and lifted Danny’s head, crushing their lips together. Danny moved his hands down and gripped Jackson’s hips tightly, helping him move. “Faster, Jackson,” Danny mumbled against his boyfriend’s lips. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Jackson smiled, gripping the back of the couch and using it for leverage. He lifted himself up and slammed back down on Danny’s lap, both of them moaning. “Fuck!” Jackson groaned, stopping for a moment to breathe. “Fuck..”

Danny pressed a couple of kisses to Jackson’s chest. “Fuck is right,” He pressed his lips to Jackson’s. “Keep going.”

Jackson did, riding Danny fast and hard, their moans quickly filling the front room of their apartment. Danny’s fingers dug into Jackson’s hips, pulling him back down into his lap every time Jackson lifted himself up. 

The apartment flipped and Jackson suddenly found himself on the floor, with Danny lying over him. Danny kissed him desperately, pounding into Jackson. Jackson arched his back, fingers digging into Danny’s back and moans falling from him. Danny kept kissing him, his thrust becoming erratic as he got closer to his release. 

Jackson whimpered, tucking his face in Danny’s neck as he felt the familiar heat pooling in his belly. “Danny!” He moaned, wrapping a hand around his cock. “Oh God, Danny. Fuck me harder. Fuck me harder, please.”

Danny groaned, fucking into him harder as Jackson demanded. Their kisses became rougher, moans louder and louder. Jackson’s fingers bit into Danny’s back, his other hand stroking his cock fast. Danny pressed their foreheads together groaning, fingers biting into Jackson’s hips. “Danny, I’m gonna come,” Jackson whined, hand moving to the back of Danny’s head. His fingers gripped Danny’s hair and he whined louder as one of Danny’s hands joined his on his cock. “Oh fuck!” 

Danny moved his lips to Jackson’s neck, biting and kissing, leaving marks along his skin that Jackson would proudly wear the next day. “Come for me,” Danny groaned. “Come for Jackson.”

Jackson whimpered, body arching as he came hard, spilling all over their hands and chest. “Danny! Fuck!” He gasped, body shaking as Danny continued to fuck him through his orgasm, his hand never leaving Jackson’s cock. Jackson lay there boneless for a few seconds before he was pushing away Danny’s hand and cupping Danny’s face with his clean hand. “Your turn.”

Danny smiled and gripped Jackson’s hips again and crushing their lips together. He pounded into Jackson fast and hard until he too was spilling, moaning loudly into their kiss. 

“Fuck,” Danny groaned, a few minutes later as they tried to catch their breath. He grabbed one of their discarded shirts and wiped the cum off of them. “Fuck.”

“Fuck is right,” Jackson said, smiling at his boyfriend and pulling him in for a kiss. “Glad I had you take a break?”

Danny nodded. “Very glad.” He kissed him before forcing himself off the floor and helping Jackson up before pushing him on the couch. He lay behind him and wrapped his arms around him tightly, pressing his face into Jackson’s neck. Jackson took one of Danny’s hands and threaded their fingers together. “Thought you needed to study?”

“I’ll study later,” Danny said, his voice muffled by Jackson’s skin. “First, we cuddle and maybe take a nap.” He nuzzled Jackson’s neck, making him laugh and squirm. Danny pressed a kiss to Jackson’s cheek and when Jackson turned his head towards him, he pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

Jackson kissed him back. “I love you too, Danny.”


End file.
